Blood On My Name
by Annabella James
Summary: Everyone knows that Niklaus likes to have a witch always at his disposal. This is the story of Elizabeth Brownig a witch, who soul has lost its way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, after several years of reading marvelous story here, I decided to jump into the water and write something myself. Klaus has always been my favorite character and I hope that with this story, fulfilled great tribute to the big bad hybrid. English is not my first language, so please be patient with any errors that may have

* * *

Blood On My Name - Prologue

Everyone knows that Niklaus likes to have a witch always at his disposal. This is the story of Elizabeth Brownig a witch, who soul has lost its way.

* * *

After the Mikaelson bury his mother and swore always and forever, they knew they could not stay in the place they called home, they had to start their new lives and fast, but they had a problem where were going to go.

"We have to go, we have to grab the horses and go away from here, away from father before we be the next one". Niklaus said

"And where do you suggest we go brother? Our whole life is in this place". Elijah answered

"I do not care where, what I want is to put as much distance possible between father and us". Niklaus said raising his voice.

Rebekah tried to listening to his brothers, but the truth is that she still did not believe that his mother was dead, she was scared, no longer knew who she could trust, but she was certain that they could not stay longer at home

"Nik is right, Elijah we have to leave, everyone is afraid of us, not let us in to their homes and when they see us they turned and leave". Rebekah told his brothers as she gathered her things.

"See Rebekah knows I'm right, we have to go now". Niklaus told Elijah

Elijah knew he was fighting a losing battle, when Nik and Rebekah share an idea there is no one to weigh them down

"All right, we pack up our stuff and leave, but to where sister, to tell me where you want us to leave". Elijah told Rebekah

Rebekah stopped and for the first time looked at his brother face, thinking where they could start over, where no one would fear them.

"I know where we can go and be welcome". Rebekah replied, as everything became clear

"To where sister?". Elijah asked

To which Rebekah replied simply. "Elizabeth"

"This would be the same Elizabeth who was exiled from this land by the practices of dark magic, Elizabeth?" Elijah said with some amazement as he walked to where his sister and left Niklaus side

"She will help us Elijah, she was always great friend of ours and one of the best students of mother, when will tell her what happened to us, we will be welcome and she will help us". Rebekah said with hope

Elijah looked at his brother, who had been quiet since Rebekah gave his thoughts on the new destination and had a slight feeling why

"What do you think your brother?" Elijah asked Niklaus

Niklaus raised his face, which had unwittingly lowered just when he heard the name of Elizabeth. Nik looked at his siblings, whom were watching him as if his next words decided all

"I think it's a magnificent idea". Niklaus replied with glitter in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood On My Name

After riding for 3 full days, Niklaus was about to lose what little patience he had left

"Rebekah, when you said that we go where Elizabeth is, I thought you had any idea where she is"

"Of course, I know where Elizabeth is Nik". Rebekah answered his brother. "Before she left the Villa, Elizabeth told me where I could find her if I ever needed it, she told me to rides for several days and when you see all the stars in the dark night, there you will find me". Rebekah said she watched the sky above her

"What does that mean?" Niklaus wonder frustrated with her sister

But it was Elijah who answered his brother

"It means brother, we have to move away from the forest and looking for places where we can observe the sky well". Elijah said quietly

Niklaus sighed and looked up at the sky

"Well. While I observe the sky but there is no trace of Elizabeth anywhere". Niklaus comment

"There, after the creek, I see something". Rebekah told his brothers as she pointed a cottage that she watched on the distant

"And how we know is Elizabeth". Niklaus wondered

"I think there's only one way to know". Elijah said as he sped over to the cottage

"Well, let's find our friend witch". Niklaus commented to Rebekah as they followed the path of his brother

* * *

As they approached the cottage they could see smoke coming out of it and listen to a woman talking in a foreign language

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

The Mikaelson descended from the horses looking at each other

Niklaus as listened to the strange words said to his siblings

"I think we're in the right place"

"You still think this is a good idea sister?". Elijah asked Rebekah

"Yes. Elizabeth will never hurt us". Rebekah replied to his brother as she walked toward the door of the cottage, but after what she had just heard she was not so sure

Rebekah take a deep breath and knocked the door 3 times

After a few moments the door opened and a woman appeared, a little shorter than Rebekah, in a red dress like pure blood, brown eyes such as the earth, and blonde hair like the sun

Elizabeth stared at Rebekah

"Rebekah Mikaelson it really you?" Elizabeth wondered

"Yes, Elizabeth, is me". Rebekah replied to her friend with a smile

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night. You're alone?" Elizabeth asked Rebekah

"No, I'm not alone". Rebekah replied, moving to one side, so that Elizabeth could see his brothers

What Elizabeth's eyes found was Elijah and the person she thought she would never see again Niklaus

"What do you guys doing here?" Elizabeth asked Rebekah, turning his full attention back to her

"You told me that if I ever needed your help, that I look for you, so here I am". Rebekah replied

Elizabeth saw Rebekah's eyes and realized what was happening. And she asked her friend

"Your mother really did". Elizabeth said

"Did that?". Rebekah asked Elizabeth

"She won against the greatest fear of mankind, she trick the death and made you guys immortal. I'm not mistaken, right Rebekah?". Elizabeth said

"You knew about this?" Elijah asked Elizabeth walking to the door

"Your mother contacted me after Ayana refused to help her". Elizabeth replied. "She wanted to know if I could help, but she knew I could not show my face again at the Villa, so I gave her all the information I had on the spell she wanted to do, but I also warned her about the consequences". Elizabeth said leaving of the cottage and walked to where Niklaus was and told her

"I'm sorry about Tatia Nik, I know the feelings you felt about her, but his blood was special and was the key to the spell your mother performed" Elizabeth said looking at Niklaus eyes

Niklaus for the first time since they left the town with his siblings, was silent and the only thing he did was to look into the eyes of Elizabeth

Elizabeth turned and said to Rebekah and Elijah

"Better go inside and talk, I guess if you guys are here, it is because something happened",. Elizabeth said walking toward the cottage. "You are all welcome"

Rebekah was the first that followed her friend to the cottage, while Elijah walked to where his brother was and said

"Come on Nik, we have things to discuss".

Niklaus looked at his brother and they walked together to the cottage of Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth cottage was large and spacious, you could see several rooms and the room where they were now all was full of bottles, plants and spellbooks

After several moments of silence inside the cottage, where no one said anything, Elijah decided to talk

"Elizabeth what words you were saying, when we arrived it sounded like a foreigner language". Elijah ask curiously to Elizabeth

"Ah, those silly words, a spell that I launches into some people, I only say that soon I will have to leave this town too". Elizabeth replied to Elijah from where she sat

"You are leaving? To where?" Rebekah asked

"To the old world, I have some acquaintances there that will teach me the magic they practice, I'm really excited" Elizabeth replied as she walked toward some bottles that was on a table

"And when you leave?". Elijah now wonder

"After I finished packing my stuff, I'm out of here". Elizabeth tell them. "That is why I was doing the spell that you guys heard when you arrived, something for the Villa to remind me". Elizabeth laughed

"We can talk about the issue we come to discuss". Niklaus said. "Elizabeth you knew our mother would turn us into this monsters". Niklaus asked Elizabeth, giving her word to her for the first time

"That's what you think that you are Niklaus, monsters?". Elizabeth asked to Niklaus turning to him. "Your mother made you into higher beings than mere humans, your mother realized that soon rather than later everyone would be dead and gone from this world". Elizabeth said

"And by chance our mother told you about the consequences of this great gift as you call it". Elijah asked

"I only know about the blood of Tatia, nothing more". Elizabeth tell them

"Well, that was not the only consequence Elizabeth". Elijah said as he walked around the room, "the sun burns us, so mother made these rings so that we could walk freely, the vervain plant also weakens us, we can not enter a place without being invited and white oak tree can fatally damage us". Elijah finished speaking and was in front of Elizabeth.

"Oh and do not forget the constant thirst for human blood that we feel all the time". Elijah said looking Elizabeth's neck, feeling that he was losing control the turned and walked away from her

Elizabeth looked at each Mikaelson and said

"And can you tell me about the advantages". Elizabeth said. "Because all you have told me are things that can be solved. You told me that your mother did to you guys walking rings for the day, one less problem, if the white oak tree hurts, burn it to ashes, and if you want to be invited to a place, convince people until they do". Elizabeth told the Mikaelson

"And speaking of your mother where she is". Elizabeth wondered

"Our father's murderer her". Niklaus answer

"What?". Elizabeth replied in amazement. "Why Mikael did that?"

"Father learned that Niklaus was not his son, and in a jealous rage murderer our mother". Elijah answered

With this new information Elizabeth turned to Niklaus surprised and asked

"And how Mikael found out that you are not his son?"

"I kill someone while drinking his blood and I began to be converted into a"

"Werewolf". Elizabeth said looking at Niklaus eyes

"Yes". Niklaus replied looking at Elizabeth

"So you're two supernatural beings". Elizabeth wondered in amazement. "A vampire and werewolf, a real hybrid". She said walking towards Niklaus

"Not really. Elijah said. After our father discovered the true origin of Nik, he murderer all the werewolves of the Villa and mother make a spell where she depressed the wolf part inside Nik"

Elizabeth stopped watching Niklaus and turned to where Rebekah and Elijah

"And Finn and Kol, where they are?" She asked

This time it was Rebekah who answered

"Kol just left after our mother turned us, and Finn left with Sage"

"Sage?. The red-haired woman who was chase him everywhere". Elizabeth wondered

"The same". Rebekah answered .

"Good for him". Elizabeth said with a smile. "But this does not answer my main question". Elizabeth said. "What are you are doing here". Elizabeth asked

"We need your help Eliza. Rebekah told his friend using his nickname. "We can not stay in our house, the family of werewolves is seeking revenge for their deaths and our father wants to murder Nik, we had to get out, and you promised to help me if I ever needed it". Rebekah told Elizabeth

Elizabeth looked at her friends, people who had grown up with his family and she thought what to do next

"If you need help with spells, I can always help, but if you will seek refuge, will be only for a few days, that if you do not want to go with me to the old world and start fresh from there". Elizabeth said laughing

To which Elizabeth said as a joke Niklaus was take it seriously

"That would be a great idea". Niklaus said

"What?". Asked his sister

"We in the old world". Niklaus said.

"Are you serious brother?". Elijah ask

"I'm serious. There we can be who we want". Niklaus said. "Of course if Elizabeth does not mind the company". Niklaus turned and asked Elizabeth

Elizabeth was one quiet moment and said

"The more the merrier". Smiling at the Mikaelson

* * *

This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I have written our beloved siblings well. The spell it out BTVS and translates so: "Janus, hear my plea. Take this as your own. Come forth and show us your truth. The mask is made flesh. The heart is curdled by your holy presence. Janus, this night is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Blood On My Name

* * *

After it was decided that Mikaelson were going to the old world with Elizabeth, Niklaus and Elijah went to collect his things from the horses while Rebekah and Elizabeth accommodated a room for the brothers to rest from travel

"I think that this is enough. Rebekah what do you think?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around the room

"I think its fine, Eliza". Rebekah replied

"No, wait a minute, it lacks light". Elizabeth said and with a wave of his hands, candles lit the room

Rebekah looked at his friend performing magic and she said wistfully

"I will miss that".

"Ohh Bex". Elizabeth said, walking over to where she was and took Rebekah hands. "Not think about what you're missing but all you're winning with this new adventure". Elizabeth said with a smile

"You're right". Rebekah replied

"Come, let's see why your brothers are taking so much time"

* * *

Niklaus and Elijah were picking their things from the horses when Elijah asked Niklaus

2Brother you think is a good idea for us to go to the old world?"

"Of course Elijah, these lands are large and we do not have to worry about werewolves". Niklaus replied to Elijah while walking back to the cottage

"And this decision is not because Elizabeth will be there?" Elijah asked his brother

Hearing this, Niklaus turned and stared at Elijah

"Why do you ask that?" Niklaus said

"Everyone knows what Elizabeth feels about you and I not want you to take advantage of his feelings" Elijah told his brother very seriously

Niklaus walk back to where his brother was and when they were face to face. He told to Elijah

"I would never hurt Elizabeth, never"

Elijah stared into the eyes of Niklaus and realized his brother was telling the truth

"Hey kids, you are going to be standing there all night or going to enter for once?" Elizabeth asked the brothers from the cottage door

"Yes we're coming". Niklaus said turning and walking back to the cottage

* * *

When everyone was back again inside the cottage. Elizabeth said

"Rebekah and I, we clear a room for the two of you can sleep". Elizabeth commented. "Rebekah will sleep with me. And if you want to take a bath, you can tell me and I will warm up some water. Ohh I can offer you guys some human blood if you want, is not fresh but it might calm a little the cravings". Elizabeth said finishing talking and looking into the Mikaelson

"Why and how you have human blood?" Elijah asked

"You really want to know the answers to that question Elijah?". Elizabeth replied raising her eyebrows

"No, not really. But I want to take a bath". Elijah said with a smile to her friend

"Follow me". Elizabeth said turning and going to another room

Elijah followed. And Rebekah walk to where his other brother was and told

"Come on, I'll show you the room"

* * *

Later that night, Rebekah was with Elizabeth in her room, getting ready to sleep

"Hey Eliza". Rebekah said

"Tell me, honey". Elizabeth replied as she was getting ready

"If you do not mind, you could give me a bit of the blood you have? Please". Rebekah asked her friend with a bit of shame

"Oh yes, no worry". Elizabeth said leaving the room.

Several minutes later Elizabeth returned with a bowl full of blood

"Here you go. I heated up a little". Elizabeth laughed as she handed the plate to Rebekah

Rebekah took the bowl and said to her friend

"I think you're the only person I know that can be something like that and laugh. Thanks Elizabeth"

"Not worry Bex". Elizabeth said. "But remember, next time you're eating your dinner, you bring me a little. You never know when human blood can be helpful". Elizabeth said, laughing.

"I say this not only for the blood Eliza", Rebekah said to her friend seriously looking into her eyes. "When you were banished from the land for practicing dark magic, you could said my name and you did not, I know what you went through when you were discovered and everything they did to you, and you never named me and for that you protected me, I will never I forgive myself for leaving you alone in all of that". Rebekah said with watery eyes

"Hey". Elizabeth said walking over to where Rebekah and hugging her. "I have never blamed you for what happened and never will. I knew what I was doing and the consequences it could have, and if I had to re do it again, I will. So, wipe your face and do not waste the blood that cost me so much to get it. All right?" Elizabeth said

"Yes". Rebekah replied drinking the blood

Elizabeth seeing Rebekah's face, asked his friend laughing

"Not as good as coming straight from the source?"

"No, but it helps. Thanks Elizabeth". Rebekah replied

"Finish your blood and we will go to sleep". Elizabeth said with a smile

"Okay" Rebekah replied laughing

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth got up before dawn and leave her room, she found Niklaus in the other room watching bottles with potions

"If I were you, I be careful with that bottle Nik, with a few drops and you'll be blind for days". Elizabeth said as she walked over to where he was

Hearing the voice of Elizabeth, Niklaus turned and said

"So I'd better put her back in place"

"That's better". Elizabeth said grabbing the bottle of Niklaus hands and placing it where it was previously

"What are you doing waking up so early?". Elizabeth asked turning to see Niklaus better

"I could not sleep". Niklaus answered. "Now I hear the snoring of Elijah stronger". He said frustrated

Elizabeth laughed and said

"You'll have to learn to control your new senses or else you end up crazy"

"Yes, you're right". Niklaus said looking at her and noticing the shadow of a bruise on the cheek of Elizabeth

"What is that?" He asked as he approached her and touched her cheek softly

Elizabeth shocked by the sudden movement of Niklaus. that she was paralyzed for a few seconds and then move away from him

"It's silly really, a lord of the nearby village found me along with her son and left me this little souvenir". Elizabeth answered

Niklaus hearing this, could feel the anger inside him grew because someone had dared to hurt Elizabeth

"And where this gentleman lives" Niklaus wondering

"Do not worry about that Nik, after he hit me, I made sure that he did not again raise his hand to hurt anyone". Elizabeth replied with a smile

"Apparently you can already take care of your herself". Niklaus said

"I learned". Elizabeth said simply

"Yes, you did". Niklaus comment seeing her

Feeling Niklaus eyes on her, Elizabeth asked

"Since when you do not eat?" Elizabeth asked

"For quite a while, why you are offering?". Niklaus said laughing

"If you want". Elizabeth told

"Really?" Niklaus asked surprised

"I trusted you, but at the first sign that you're losing control, I swear I'll nail you in the wall". Elizabeth answered him laughing

Niklaus said nothing, just walk to Elizabeth and takes her wrist and looked straight into his eyes, asking permission

To which Elizabeth nod

Niklaus bit Elizabeth wrist and drank his blood and was the most delicious he ever tasted, after several minutes the voice of Elizabeth returned he to reality, as he removed his wrist from her mouth

"Nik, that's enough". Elizabeth told

Niklaus deep breath and opened his eyes and looked at Elizabeth and she asked

"As it was?"

"Just wonderful". Niklaus replied with a smile

"Thank you". Elizabeth replied smiling as she wiped the wrist with a cloth. "And you not kill me". She said laughing.

"Apparently it's true what they say". Niklaus comment. "The trick is to practice".

"You're right". Elizabeth said. "And I will now go to the creek to fetch water for my bath". She said as she picked up a bucket of the room and headed for the door. "See you later Nik"

"See you". Niklaus replied still smiling thinking about Elizabeth blood

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, if you want to comment on anything, do it, at first the story is going to spend a little slow, but after several chapters, the time will pass faster. See you soon


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Elijah found Elizabeth in the back of the cottage collecting some plants.

"Hello". Elijah said as he walked over to where Elizabeth

Elizabeth turned and watched as he approached

"Hi, Elijah, how are you?" Elizabeth asked as she continued collecting the plants she needed

"Good, good, and what are you doing?" Elijah asked as he watched Elizabeth

"Picking a few plants that I will need for the trip". Elizabeth replied

After a long silence, Elizabeth sat on the ground and told Elijah

"Come on. Join me"

Elijah sat next to Elizabeth

"Tell me what's wrong with you". Elizabeth said

"Nothing is wrong with me". Elijah answered without seeing Elizabeth

Elizabeth laughed and said

"Elijah I known you all my life, I know when something is wrong with you, and also you have that look on your face". Elizabeth said, pointing to the face of Elijah

Elijah turned his face and stared at Elizabeth and asked

"What look?"

"The one of that you do not know what the future holds and that scared you". Elizabeth replied

Elijah laughed, lowered his head and told Elizabeth

"I forgot that cannot tell lies to you"

"That's one of my abilities, that and spells". Elizabeth answered him laughing

Elijah and Elizabeth laughed, and after a few moments he told Elizabeth what he felt

"I'm afraid of what mother has turned this family. I feel like I cannot control the urge inside me and that at any moment we will explode and a slaughter will happen and will be our fault"

Elizabeth stared at Elijah and said

"Come, lie with me"

"Excuse me?". Elijah asked with an amazement face while Elizabeth lay down on the ground

"Stop thinking for a moment and just do it". Elizabeth said as she grabbed his arm

Elijah lay on the ground and asked Elizabeth

"Now what?"

"Shhh. No talk, just close your eyes and listen". Elizabeth replied with eyes closed

Elijah did what Elizabeth said. He stayed for several minutes listening to his surrounding

"What are you listening?" Elizabeth asked

"The wind, the creek and some birds in the distance". Elijah replied, eyes still closed

"And how that makes you feel?". Elizabeth asked

"Calm". Elijah said

"What else?" Elizabeth said

Elijah said to her after a few moments

"Alive"

Elizabeth smiled and said

"When you feel you lose control, just close your eyes, breathe and remember how you were feeling at this moment"

"This is one of your spell you're doing without me noticing?" Elijah asked Elizabeth

"No. This you are doing it alone". Elizabeth said. "And besides if I ever do a spell on you, that would be something you'd never forget". Elizabeth commented laughing

Elijah also laughed

Without them realizing it, Rebekah was watched them from a window in the cottage

Niklaus approached his sister and saw what she was watching and asked

"What are they doing?"

Rebekah turned and saw his brother's face and replied with a smile

"Listening"

And then she walked away from her brother. Niklaus keep staring at Elizabeth and Elijah and he smiled

* * *

A few days later Niklaus found Elizabeth picking her room for the journey

"Hey". Niklaus said

"What is that in your hands?" Elizabeth asked him to seeing that he had a book in her hands

"The grimoire of my mother". Niklaus replied

"And why you have it?" Elizabeth asked as she approached him

"I wanted you to look it, to see if you can do something with the spell she did to suppress my wolf side". Niklaus replied as he gave the grimoire to Elizabeth

Elizabeth grabbed the grimoire and observed long before opening it and find the spell which Niklaus spoke. When Elizabeth found it and read the ingredients, she told Niklaus

"Your mother use a specific ingredients for this spell, Nik"

"Like what?" Niklaus asked

"To begin with,which would be easier, he blood of a vampire". Elizabeth replied

"Alright!,what are the other ingredients?". Niklaus said

"The heart of a werewolf. And you said to me that Mikael kill the ones that were here". Elizabeth said

"I am sure in the old world must have werewolves". Niklaus pleased

"But here is where the thing becomes complicated", Elizabeth replied looking him straight in the face

"Why?" Niklaus said

"You will need blood from a Doppelgänger". Elizabeth said. "Blood from a Doppelgänger of Tatia". Elizabeth commented.

"What does that mean?" Niklaus ask

"The Doppelgänger are rare, Nik,rarer than werewolves". Elizabeth said

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asked raising his voice

"Nik I mean, it'll be years, many years, befire the next Doppelgänger is alive" Elizabeth said

"No! Nooooo". Niklaus scream as he felt he was losing control

"Nik, calm down". Elizabeth said

Niklaus, was losing control, the only thing he heard was the blood of Elizabeth pumping through his veins. Nikluas saw Elizabeth and approached her with his vampire speed and bit his neck. Nikluas suck the blood of Elizabeth and he felt more alive than ever, but suddenly he felt an excruciating pain on his head and he fell to his knees clutching his head with both hands. After the pain stopped, he looked at Elizabeth and saw that there was blood on his neck and she had a look of anger on his face, with a movement of the hands of Elizabeth, Niklaus was against the wall unable to move, Nikluas watched as she approached him, and when she was in front of him, she told him

"You'll never do that again, never"

Elizabeth turned and left the room. And it was several minutes after Niklaus could move and fell to the ground, that was the first time that Niklaus felt the great power of Elizabeth and would not be the last time

* * *

After Elizabeth finished packing her things, she and Mikaelson were ready for the trip.

Elizabeth was outside the cottage with a jar in his arms

"Eliza, we're ready to go". Rebekah said to her friend from horses where she was with his brothers

"Just a moment and I'll be ready". Elizabeth replied. She turned what was inside the jar she held in her arms in front of her and said the words

"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."

And the flames of fire were formed and surrounded the whole cottage. Elizabeth watched as the fire consumed the cottage, she turned and walked to where they were Mikaelson and she sat down on the horse and said.

"Now I'm ready"

Niklaus saw her, and realized she did not have any trace of bitten on her neck, and then he saw the fire in the cottage and he asked

"Why did you do that?"

"The flames will erased all trace that we were ever there". Elizabeth responded

"For no one can follow". Elijah comment

"Right". Elizabeth said. "Now I hope you guys do not fear the water, because we will spend a long time on it". Elizabeth commented,

* * *

The spell again is from Buffy and translates: Arise, Flame of Life. Come forth from your place of the elements, into this world of the living


End file.
